


王氏双子的爱人 15

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 3





	王氏双子的爱人 15

15

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

肖战眼睛含着泪水，眼睛上的黑布被摘下来的那一刻，引入瞳孔的就是王一丹在解裤子的画面…  
直到王一丹裤子脱掉一半，露出肉棒，才认命的张开嘴巴…

肖战张开嘴巴，好像在迎合王一丹的肉棒，王一丹把肉棒对准肖战张开的嘴，没有放进去，留了一点距离，自己上下套动着…

“啊哈……啊……”  
肖战看着眼前深红色的肉棒在手里进出，后面被塞满笔的后穴不知不觉流出了更多的分泌物……  
“真是条狗。”王一博看见后穴的水，滴在地上，抬起脚，对着露在外面一群笔的笔跟踩了上去，“那么多笔都堵不上你流水的骚穴。”

“啊啊……不要……哈～……请您住手”肖战感觉笔进来的太深了，敏感处被顶的更舒服了，不自觉的往后扭了下腰，想索取更多的抽插快感。  
“丹丹，你看，他自己扭起腰了。”王一博没有停下脚上的动作，随着肖战自动扭的腰，往前狠狠踹着笔跟。  
王一丹往前探了点身子，看着在外部所剩不多的笔部，张合的后穴不断吞吐着，被刺激的自己打飞机的手也更加用力加速了……  
看着离自己又近了几分的肉棒，肖战伸出舌头，舔了龟头一下，尝到了小孔里流出的水…

王一博眼睛一眯，把鞭子从肖战脖子上套出来，脖子上刚没了阻力，就又被王一丹的手拽住头发仰起…  
“小战战，虽然你这样我很爽，但是犯规了。”  
“啊！ 别！好难过，嗯……啊……” 后面的鞭子无情的落在肖战背上，就算经历过sm专业训练过的，被非情趣皮鞭抽打都难以承受，肖战更是疼的吃不消…  
“我说过什么！”王一博一鞭一鞭打着，丝毫不留情，“居然骚到自己主动舔？”王一博心里不愿意承认，他有些嫉妒。  
王一丹到心情大好，但游戏就是游戏，规矩不能变……

“啊，啊……”肖战的口水不停的从嘴角流出…  
“呼…嘴在长大点……”王一丹肉棒青筋紧绷，手上速度越来越快，肖战尽力让自己嘴巴再张大些，好能接住王一丹全部的精液…  
“嗯，呼……”随着头皮发麻，一股滚烫的白水喷进了肖战嘴里……  
“咳咳…嗯～ 好烫……”肖战仰着头，看着王一丹，全部咽了下去…


End file.
